Caliner
by SeulEF
Summary: Luhan terjatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Luhan mencintai Sehun. Orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari dunia kelam. Orang yang sangat berharga untuk Luhan. Orang yang sangat berarti Luhan. Orang yang sangat Luhan cintai. Tapi... apakah itu berlaku untuk Sehun juga? / Yaoi!HunHan!


" _Anda yakin ingin membelinya?"_

" _Ya, aku sudah menawari harga sangat tinggi. Kenapa kau ragu?"_

 _Pria itu terdiam. "Dia tidak berpengalaman, dan dia juga masih baru disini. Mungkin jika anda ingin yang berpengalaman, saya bisa merekomendasikan yang sangat ahli dalam adegan_ –"

" _Tidak. Aku menolak semua permintaanmu, apapun itu. Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, memilihnya."_

 _Pria itu terdiam menatap pria di depannya ini. Sang penawar harga._

" _Kenapa? Baiklah, aku akan menambah harganya jika kau belum puas." Kemudian sang penawar harga mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang ke atas meja membuat pemilik club terdiam menatap uang tersebut. Sang penawar harga mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban dari pemilik club._

 _Kemudian, sang pemilik club mengambil uang diatas meja dan menaruhnya di lacinya. "Baiklah, deal. Kau mendapatkannya."_

 _Sang penawar harga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Siapa namanya?"_

" _Luhan, Xi Luhan. Dia masih memiliki_ _ **surga**_ _"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _SeulEF Present_

 **Caliner**

(v.) kiss and cuddle

M

HunHan

* * *

" _I'll never forget how the depression and loneliness felt good and bad at the same time. Still does."_

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Seseorang dengan ketampanan luar biasa menghampirinya dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Dan setelah pria itu menariknya ke mobil, Luhan hanya termenung mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Luhan bahkan belum mengetahui nama pria tampan ini dan ia sudah ditarik, dibawa ke mobil, dan ntah dibawa kemana yang pasti hening menguasai suasana di dalam mobil tersebut membawa kecanggungan yang sangat dalam dan aneh.

Luhan pun merasa sangat mengantuk, ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa minggu lalu. Perlahan-lahan, kesadaran Luhan pun mulai menipis dan ia jatuh tertidur. Pria tampan itu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

 _Kau milikku, bambi kecil._

* * *

Luhan terbangun karena merasa seseorang menjemah tubuhnya dengan tangan kekar dan terkesan sangat pelan membuatnya terangsang. – _te-terangsang?_

Luhan langsung membuka lebar matanya dan pandangan pertama yang pertama kali ia lihat, sepasang mata tajam yang melihatnya dengan lembut namun tersirat nafsu yang berumbun-umbun di dalam bola matanya.

Pria itu menggenggam penis kecil Luhan yang sudah setengah menegang itu membuat pria yang berada di atas Luhan tersenyum lembut ke Luhan dan perlahan menipiskan jarak Luhan dengannya. Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Luhan terdiam dan mendesah tertahan saat pria itu menggenggam penis mungilnya. Pria itu pun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Luhan dengan semua keterdiamannya itu membuat pria itu semakin gemes, membuatnya mulai mengocok pelan penis mungil Luhan. Sang empu mendesah dalam ciuman itu. Luhan dengan segera menggalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu dan mulai menjambak pelan rambut pria itu menandakan ia menikmatinya.

Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya juga. Awalnya penuh kelembutan dan sangat lamban dalam ciuman itu dan semakin lama semakin panas membuat Luhan kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman pria itu yang terkesan cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

Pria itu tetap fokus dalam mengocok penis Luhan dan memainkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan yang membuat Luhan semakin mendesah tertahan.

Katakan saja, Luhan terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sehat untuk saat ini. Jika ia berontak, tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan pria yang berada di atasnya. Luhan juga tidak bisa menolak sentuhan pria yang mendominasi permainan ini.

Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dan turun ke leher sambil menjilat. Tangan kanannya fokus mengocok penis Luhan dari awal yang pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat kocokan yang dibuat pria itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan dan memelintir nipple sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Ahhh –nghh" Luhan mendesah sambil membekap mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin suara laknat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu merasa tidak puas karna Luhan menutup mulutnya, ia pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Luhan yang telah mengeluarkan precum serta mulut pria itu mulai menggigit serta mencium bahu mulus Luhan.

Luhan mulai menggigit bibirnya menghindari desahan yang bisa saja lolos kapanpun dalam mulutnya. Perlahan mulut pria itu turun ke nipple sebelah kiri Luhan dan mulai mengemutnya seolah-olah adanya susu di dalam sana. Ia mengemut seperti bayi yang kehausan asi. Kocokan pada tangan kanannya semakin lama semakin cepat, demikian pula ia merasa penis mungil Luhan mulai berkedut menandakan bahwa sang pemilik akan memuntahkan spermanya membuat pria itu semakin menyedot dalam nipple sang empu serta melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulut Luhan yang mencegah desahan seksi.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak dan tangannya terlepas dari mulutnLuhan mulai menggigit bibirnya menghindari desahan yang bisa saja lolos kapanpun dalam mulutnya. Perlahan mulut pria itu turun ke nipple sebelah kiri Luhan dan mulai mengemutnya seolah-olah adanya susu di dalam sana. Ia mengemut seperti bayi yang kehausan asi. Kocokan pada tangan kanannya semakin lama semakin cepat, demikian pula ia merasa penis mungil Luhan mulai berkedut menandakan bahwa sang pemilik akan memuntahkan spermanya membuat pria itu semakin menyedot dalam nipple sang empu serta melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulut Luhan yang mencegah desahan seksi.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak dan tangannya terlepas dari mulutnya. Tidak dengan giginya, Luhan tetap menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sehingga mengelurkan sedikit darah pada bibirnya.

"Nghhhh" Luhan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya dalam genggaman seseorang –tepatnya orang asing yang tidak ia kenal. Pria itu mengurut pelan penis Luhan agar semua sperma keluar. Pria itu menunduk dan mulai menggulum penis mungil Luhan, tepatnya menelan habis sperma Luhan.

"Tidak perlu menahan desahanmu, Luhan. Aku menyukainya jika kau mendesah. Sangat bergairah dan menggoda, kau perlu tau soal itu." Pria itu tidak bohong soal desahan erotis Luhan. Walau sekilas, tetapi ia sudah sangat terangsang walaupun hanya mendengar desahan pelan dan sekilas dari Luhan.

Luhan hanya terengah-engah sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya orgasme sekali dan ia sudah lelah.

"AH!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang besar dan panjang langsung menancap ke dalam lubang surgawinya. Benar-benar nyeri dan sakit. Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa pemanasan, tanpa pengaman dan langsung menancap begitu saja membuat Luhan merasa badannya terbelah menjadi 2 bagian. Luhan mencengkram erat bahu tegap pria itu sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Setetes air mati lolos dari mata Luhan.

Sedangkan pria itu menggeram keenakan. Benar. Lubang Luhan membuatnya berasa di Surgawi. Sangat ketat dan menelan habis penis besar dan kokoh miliknya.

Pria itu pun menundukan wajahnya dan berbisik kepada Luhan, "Desah namaku, Luhan. Sehun. Desah namaku."

"Ngghhhh –Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG END**

 _SeulEF_

 _Oke, kecewa? Ini still prolog kok, tepatnya sih gambaran sedikit tentang fic ini. Bukan gambaran sih, tapi disini kalian pasti mengerti –setidaknya sedikit._

 _Maaf banget sebelumnya, karena aku ga post yang Imperfect Angel. Itu dikarenakan liburan panjang serta tugas-tugas sialan yang terlalu membebani huhu. Jadi aku usahain setelah ini aku bakal post Imperfect Angel. Dan aku ga janji bakal cepat updatenya._

 _Please give me some reviews for this new fic._

 _Last word,_

 _Thank You_


End file.
